Trading Places
by AmandaBabe
Summary: One-shot based on Usher's song "Trading Places" Babe fic, with a smut warning please R


Based on the song "Trading Places" by Usher

Standard Disclaimers apply though I wish I owned Ranger and some of the Merry Men

Smut warning

Trading Places

Ranger's POV

_Hey, I know what you used to  
We gon' do something different tonight_

I had just gotten the strangest phone call from Steph. She told me that things were going to be different tonight, not what I used to at all. I felt as though Stephanie and I had traded places, instead of her being the impatient one, I was now impatient. Wondering around my apartment as though a caged animal it was all that I could not to go crazy. She had told me that she would be here to pick me up around 7. My watch read 6:58, and knowing Stephanie she would probably be late. I was standing gazing out of the window of my apartment trying to keep my patience until she arrived. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt two slender arms wrap around my waist.

"Looking a bit crazy there Ranger," Stephanie said when I turned around. I swallowed when I saw that she was wearing a pair of tight black pants with 4 inch leather boots that I know went up to her knees. She completed the look with a black halter top that was so tight you could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. She had let her hair down, knowing that I liked it like that. She had used minimal makeup, making her natural beauty stand out.

"Babe…" I began but I was cut off by her fingers coming up to my lips in a shush motion.

_Now we gonna do this thing a  
lil different tonight  
U gonna come over and pick  
me up in your ride  
U gon knock and then u gon wait  
Ooo u gon take me on a date  
U gonna open my door and ima  
reach over and open yours  
Gon pay for dinner take me to see a movie  
And whisper in my ear I bet  
you really wanna do me  
Girl now take me home and get up in Benz  
Pour me up a shot and force me to the bed  
_

Steph pulled my head down to and gave me a kiss that made me want to take her right there against the wall. Just as I was about to shove her against the nearest wall, she pulled back and grinned in my face before taking a step back.

"Come on Ranger, we are going to be late for the movie," she said still grinning as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the elevator.

"Babe, wait, I have to grab my keys…"

"No need. I'm driving tonight."

We climbed into the elevator and she gently pushed me into the corner before kissing me senseless until the doors opened into the garage. We stepped out and Steph opened up the passenger door to her SUV. I climbed in and waited for her, growing both more curious and more aroused as the time passed.

She began driving, not speaking but concentrating on the road, completely unlike her. After about ten minutes we pulled into the movie theater. Steph and I decided to see a romantic comedy, okay I agreed only to please Steph, and as I was reaching for my wallet, she paid. I was shocked, I didn't want her to pay for me, but she sent me a look that told me she knew what I was thinking and I needed to stop.

Half way through the movie, I felt Steph's hand creeping up my thigh.

"Ranger, I can't wait to take you back to your apartment and fuck you senseless," she murmured in my ear, causing the erection that I had been sporting all evening, grow even more. For the rest of the movie, Steph kept whispering dirty comments into my ear. It was all I good do not to drag her ass out to the car and take her hard and fast in the backseat. Something held me back though, for some reason I got the feeling she was planning something. Whatever it was I would go with it, but if she didn't get to it pretty soon I might lose my mind.

Stephanie practically drug me out to the car, breaking every traffic law on the way back to Haywood. She pulled into Haywood and got one of the first spots, however, made no comment about how she never got the good spots. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and climbed on top of me, straddling me while kissing me for all she was worth.

"Come on Ranger, I'm taking you to bed right now," she whispered in my ear before climbing out of the car and pulling me towards the elevator. She quickly used her key fob to scramble the cameras. Had I taught her that?

When the elevator doors opened she shoved me into the foyer and keyed the door open. She led me to the bedroom never breaking our kiss, and the thought momentarily popped into my head about how she was the one in control right now and not me, but her kisses and hands tangled into my hair made me forget everything that was on my mind.

When we got into the bedroom she removed my shirt in one swift motion and had my belt undone as we reached the edge of the bed. She shoved my pants down and removed my shoes before shoving down onto the bed. I started to protest and move to take her clothes off too but she pushed me back down again, and I decided to give into her control.

_I'm always on the top  
tonight I'm on the bottom  
Cause we trading places  
When I can't take no more, tell  
me you ain't stopping  
Cause we trading places  
Now put it on me baby till I say Oooo weee  
And tell me to shut up before  
the neighbors hear me  
This is how it feels when you do it like me  
We trading places  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
We trading places  
_

Steph kissed me on the lips and moved her lips to my jawline kissing all the way down to my neck where she marked me as her own. I gasped through clenched teeth, wanting to be deep inside her yet not wanting to ruin the mood that she was creating by taking control over us in the bedroom.

"Don't move, or else I'll stop Ranger," she said in a deadly whisper and the way her eyes bored into mine made me realize that no matter how badly she wanted me, she would exercise the same control in the bedroom that I often had.

Steph began to kiss and lick her way down my body. She took extra time to draw each nipple into her mouth with her teeth, causing a hiss to come out of my body which only caused her to smirk at me and continue her torture.

After finishing with that part of her torture, she moved her way down my washboard abs, all the way down each of my legs, before taking my cock into her hand. She grinned at me through her eyelashes as she watched me struggle not to move. She licked the head while taking my balls in her hand and gently running her nails up and down my shaft. I groaned, wanting to throw her on her back and give her the same delicious torture that she was giving me right now.

She took all of me in her mouth and began sucking and licking while running her hands in the same motion as her mouth. I was gripping the sheets so hard I thought I was going to rip them, feeling myself on the verge of a release.

"Christ Steph I'm going to cum," I wanted to cum inside her, nowhere else. Steph apparently had other ideas because she just gave me those eyes as she sped up her movements.

"Steph!" I shouted as I released myself inside her. She swallowed and then licked me completely clean before moving up my body and kissing me. I could taste myself on her and I was already again growing hard at the thought of being deep inside her.

Steph slowly slid her body off of me and stood in front of me. She smirked as she took of her shirt, confirming my earlier suspicions that she wasn't wearing a bra. I licked my lips as she began to take off her pants, sliding them down her hips. I sucked in my breath as I realized that she hadn't been wearing any panties all night.

She removed her shoes and slowly began to come back up my body letting her hair and breasts graze on every inch of skin as she passed. Her lips found mine again as she moaned in my ear.

Steph lowered herself onto my massive erection and I groaned, feeling her walls clench around me. She began to move her hips, and it was all I could do to not flip us over. She sped up her tempo making it even harder for me to not touch her.

Steph leaned down, close to my ear and whispered, "You've been good Ranger, you can touch now, just as long as you don't flip us over."

I growled and laced my fingers through her hair pulling her down in a brutal kiss. She increased the tempo even more and I began to meet her with every movement of her hips. Steph's head fell back as we increased the tempo and I knew by the expression on her face she was close to coming over the edge.

We both went sprawling over the edge together, Steph collapsing against me after she came down from her high. I began to rub lazy circles on her back and began to murmur Spanish in her ear. After a few minutes, Steph lifted her head and gazed into my eyes before smiling. "Night Babe," I whispered in her ear as we both faded into a deep sleep.

_I'll be waking u up to a cup of Folgers_

_Pancakes and eggs I owe ya  
breakfast in bed, oh baby  
And your orange juice  
sitting on the coaster  
Toast on the side baby  
strawberry and grape jelly_

You finished let me get that drink,  
Pull the curtain from the window  
Time to get up baby let me make his bed up  
Today we going shopping blow 30 on me  
Make it 60, spend it like u really love me  
Skip dinner and we gon rent a movie  
You order chinese food right before u do me  
You coming on strong baby  
let me wash me hands  
She said hurry up then get your ass to bed

As usual, I woke up before Stephanie. Instead of having Ella make her breakfast today, I made it for her myself. I made her chocolate chip pancakes, set out extra butter to go with it, and gave her coffee. I set it all on a tray before carrying it into the bedroom where Steph still slept. I set it on the nightstand and climbed into bed next to her.

"Babe, it's time to wake up," I murmured next to her ear while running my hands up and down her arms.

"Hmm….not yet, can't I sleep a little bit longer?"

"I have breakfast here for you, Babe. I made it myself. _Please_ wake up…" I was playing dirty by using please, but I wanted her to get up so that we could enjoy the day together.

Sure enough she muttered something that sounded something about how I was a jerk for using that word and she made her way to the bathroom. When she came back, I patted the bed next me, setting the breakfast tray on her lap after she was settled. Of course, she had to torture me with her moans as she ate, good to know that not only can I satisfy her in the bedroom, I can also satisfy her in the kitchen.

After eating breakfast, and taking one nice long shower, Steph decided that she wanted to spend the day curled up on the couch watching movies with me. I readily agreed, wanting nothing more than to hold the woman I loved in my arms for the rest of my life.

Steph and I only watched one and a half movies, we napped during the others. When it came time for dinner I asked Steph what she wanted to eat. She responded my throwing herself on top of me, "I want you for dinner."

So that was how we spent the rest of the evening. Steph ordered pizza to be delivered right after tackling me and then drug me off to the bedroom for an appetizer. When one of the Merry Men came to the door after the pizza was delivered, she answered the door in one of my shirts without any sense of the embarrassment she would have previously felt.

I had no sooner finished my dinner when she again took me into the bedroom for dessert. She was being so forward in the bedroom that I didn't know what to do.

Later that night, after about round 12, I finally got the courage to ask her what had happened to my Babe. She just laughed at me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Well, Ranger, I decided that we needed a little change. And what better way than to trade places?"

I growled my approval, but flipped us over, hell bent on getting at least some control back.

_You get on top tonight I'm on the bottom  
Cause we trading places  
When I can't take no more, tell  
me you ain't stopping  
Cause we trading places  
Now put it on me baby till I say Oooo weee  
And tell me to shut up before  
the neighbors hear me  
This is how it feels when you do it like me  
We trading places  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
Gon get it, get it get it, get it get it,  
We trading places  
_


End file.
